Kingdom Hearts III (Fanon Version)
Kingdom Hearts 3 is a Video game, it is Actually Appeared in the Kingdom Hearts Series, It Has Languages Like English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and Japanese. It will be available for the PlayStation 3, Wii and X-box In this new sequel, Sora will have seven people on his team such as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Characters Main Protagonists *Sora *Riku *Kairi: Now a key blade wielder also an assistant on Sora's journey *King Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku *Kirara *Kohaku *Aqua: Who caught up to sora and the gang at the Coliseum and begins to train him, riku, and kairi *Ventus *Vivi: a young mage who joins sora's journey *Rin *Jaken *Sasshomaru *Sly: A soldier emblem heartless who was banish by Burakku along with his two friends, Hugo and Sparx *Lunk: A Large body emblem heartless who is strong very reliable to his friends *Sparx: A *Lea: Main Antagonists *Emperor Burakku (heartless): King of the heartless and the first main villain. his body design resembles Skeleton king and his head resembles a soldier hearless. He plans to consum Kingdoom Hearts by gathering a few ancient artifacts in order to free The Great Reavelix, the God of the Heartless! *Dread Knight: Sephilius' second-in-command. *Vanitas: Former apprentice of Master Xehanort and source of the Unversed. *The Great Reaverlex: The God of the Heeartless. Its appearence looks monsterous with four exoskeletal legs, *Vexeron: Leader of the Tainted *Mimic Master: An Unversed that can create "Fakes" from his opponents wth his mystical book * Major Protagonists/Disney *Yen Sid *H.B.D.R.: **Cloud **Aerith **Leon **Yuffie **Cid **Vincent **Barret **Tifa **Vincent **Red XIII **Major Monogram **Carl **Perry the Platypus/Agent P **Dr. Ludwing Von Drake **Merlin **H.B.D.F. troops: Leon's highly train *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Fireside Girls *Candace Major Protagonists/Disney *Stitch (Party Member) *Lilo *Nani *David *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Baloo (Jungle Book/Party member) *Mowgli *Bagheera *Kaa *Col. Hathi *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy *Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Meg *Zeus *Hermes *Queen Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Chip n Dale *Ariel *Prince Eric *Melody *Flounder *Sebastian *Tif *Dash *King Trident *Aladdin *Abu *Princess Jasmin *Iago *Genie *The Sultan *Cassim the King of Thieves *Jack Skellington *Zero *The Mayor of Holloween Town *Dr. Finkelstein * Major Antagonists *Maleficent *Pete *Mortimer Mouse: King Mickey's old idvisor *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Captain Gantu *Hades *Cerberus *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Lava Titan *Wind Titan *Morgana *Undertow *Sa'luk *Dr. Facilier *Shan-Yu (resurrected) *Prince John *Gaston *Professor Ratigan *Fidget *Royal Pain *Oogie Boogie *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Weasel: Pete's henchmen **Razer (Smart Guy) **Alejandro (Greasy) **Smokey (Wheezy) **Twitchy (Pshyco) **Fred (Stupid) *Discord *Phantom Blot *Mad Doctor *Sir Ruber *Darla Dimple and Max Minor Protagonists *Will Stronghold * Minor Antagonists *Heartless Bosses **Blox: Dies in Radiant Garden. He looks like a giant puzzle cub **Motor Wheel: *Sephiroth: killed by Burakku in radiant garden *Master Xehanort *Wack Lizardi Other Characters *King Louie *Sir Hiss *The Crocodile *Octopus (Peter Pan II) * Voice Cast * Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas * Hayden Panettiere: Kairi * - Riku * Bret Iwan: King Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy, Sheriff of Nottingham *Richard Ian Cox: Inuyasha *Moneca Stori: Kagome *Kirby Marrow: Miroku *Kelly Sheridan: Sango *Jillian Michaels: Shippo *David Kaye: Sesshomaru *Brenna O'Brien: Rin *Don Brown: Jaken *Kevin Michael Richardson: Dread Knight, Prince John, Barret Wallace, Gantu *Jeff Bennett: Mr. Smee, Sir Hiss, Merlin, The Sulton * Mark Hamill: Emperor Burakku (imperasonating Skeleton king) *Willa Holland: Aqua, Suki Higurashi *Christopher Lee: Ansem The Wise *Jesse McCartney: Ventus, Roxas *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Xion *Brittany Snow: Namine *Quinton Flynn: Axel, Marcus Damon *Olivia Olson: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Joe Alaskey: Guard Armor *Tom Kenny: Kurt Zisa *Bumper Robinson: Trickmaaster *Robin Williams: Genie *Corey Burton: Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Rock Titan, Shere Khan, Phantom, Captain Hook *Greg Eagles: *John DiMaggio: Bruiser *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: *Doug Erholtz: Squall Leonhart, *Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisaragi, Tinker Bell *Mandy Moore: Aerith Gainsborough, Rapunzel *Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind, *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Rachel Leigh Cook: Tifa Lockhart *Liam O'Brian: Red XIII *Josh Keaton: Vincent Valentine *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus, Robotic Lieutenant, Octopus, Stealth Sneak *Jim Cummings: Kaa, Pete, Gossamer, Steele, King Triton, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Ray, Buzzie *Cree Summer: *Jason Marsden: Kovu *David L. Lander: Wise Guy Weasel *Michael McKean: Cecil *Tress MacNeille: Chip *Kath Soucie: Winifred, *Tate Donovan: Hercules *Susan Egan: Meg *Danny DeVito: Philoctetes, *James Woods: Hades *Rip Torn: Zeus *Paul Shaffer: Hermes *Patrick Pinney: Ice Titan *Charles Fleischer: Greasy Weasel, Psycho Weasel *Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel *Maurice LaMarche: Wheezy Weasel, Guard Armor *Susan Blakeslee: Morgana, Maleficent, *Jeremy Irons: Scar *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes: Prince Eric *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Cam Clarke: Flounder, *Tim Curry: *Michael Angarano: Will Stronghold *Kurt Russell: Steve/The Commander *Kelly Preston: Josie/Jetstream *Danielle Panabaker: Layla *Dee Jay Daniels: Ethan *Kelly Vitz: Magenta *Nicholas Braun: Zach *Malika: Penny *Khaijah: Penny *Jake Sanvig: Lash *Will Harris: Stretch *Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Gwen/Royal Pain *Lynda Carter: Principal Powers *Bruce Campbell: Coach Boomer *Steven Strait: Warren Peace *Cloris Leachman: Nurse Spex *Jim Rash: Mr. Grayson/Stitches *Dave Foley: Mr. Boy *David Ogden Stiers: Jumba Jookiba *Kevin McDonald: Mr. Medulla, Agent Pleakley *Patrick Warburton: Royal Pain(voice), Kronk *Ming Na: Mulan *B.D Wong: Captain Li Shang *Eddie Murphy: Mushu *Eric Idle: Devon *Don Rickles: Cornwall *Gary Oldman: Ruber *Bronson Pinchot: Griffon *Grey DeLisle: *Nolan North: *Meg Ryan: Anastasia *John Cusack: Dimitri *Hank Azaria: Bartok, Kahmunrah *Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir, Zozi *Michael Gough (II): Col. Spigot *Frank Welker: D-rex, Pluto, *Johnny Young Bosch: *Michelle Ruff: *Clancy Brown: Undertow *David Spade: Kuzco *Susan Silo: Yzma, Wuya *Jordan Fry: Lewis *Wesley Singerman: Wilbur Robinson *Kellie Hoover: Aunt Billie *Ethan Sandler: Aunt Petunia, CEO of InventCo, Cousin Laszlo, Doris (DOR-15), Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Fritz, Uncle Spike *Stephen J. Anderson: Bowler Hat Guy, Cousin Tallulah, *Harland Williams: Carl *Tom Selleck: Cornelius Robinson *Aurian Redson: Frankie the Frog *Jamie Cullum: Frankie the Frog (Singing voice) *Nicole Sullivan: Franny Robinson, Drew Saturday *Nathan Greno: Lefty *Laurie Metcalf: Lucille Krunklehorn *Matthew Josten: Michael “Goob” Yagoobian *Angela Bassett: Mildred *Joe Whyte: Reporter *Paul Butcher: Stanley *Joe Mateo: T-Rex *Adam West: Uncle Art, *Veronica Taylor: Richard Tyler *Patrick Stewart: Adventure *George Hearn: Captain Ahab *Calvin Wimmer: Master Xehanort *Whoopi Goldberg: Fantasy *Richard Erdman: Pirate *Fernando Escandon: Pirate *Robert Picardo: Pirate *Dorian Harewood: Jamaican Pirates *Billy West: Veli lizard *Rob Paulsen: Guard Armor *Jess Harnell: Ziggy *Daran Norris: Lurk Lizard *Zoe Cadwell; Grand Councilwoman *Jasmine Guy: Sawyer *Hal Holbrook: Cranston *Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Chef Louis, Master Fung *George Kennedy: L.B. Mammoth *Matthew Herried: Pudge *Tim Conway: T.W. Turtle *Kathy Najimy: Tillie *John Rhys-Davies: Woolie Mammoth *Tabitha St. Germain: Alpha Girl, Archer Lee, Rattle Diva, Cheer Bear, Nazz *Kevin Bacon: Balto *Bob Hoskins: Boris *Bill Bailey: Butcher *Sandra Dickinson: Dixie, Rosy’s Mother, Sylvie *Donald Sinden: Doc *Bridget Fonda: Jenna *Danny Mann: Kaltag , J. Gander Hooter *Phil Collins: Luk, Muk *Juliette Brewer: Rosy *William Roberts: Rosy’s Father *Robbie Rist: Star *Garrick Hagon: Telegraph operator *Big Al: Town Dog *Alanna Ubach: El Tigre/Manny Rivera, Lola Boa *Carlos Alazraqui: *April Stewart: *Greg Ellis: Cait Sith *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Dewey Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck *Alan Young: Uncle Scrooge McDuck *Michael Donovan: Guard #3 *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *Robin Atkin Downes: *America Ferrera: Astrid *Christopher Mintz-Plasse: Fishlegs *Craig Ferguson: Gobbler *Jay Baruchel: Hiccup *Kieron Elliot: Hoark the Haggard *Ashley Jensen: Phlegma the Fierce *Kristen Wiig: Ruffnut *Jonah Hill: Snotlout *David Tennant: Spitelout *Philip McGrade: Starkard *Gerard Butler: Stoick the Vast *TJ Miller: Tuffnut Story *Sora, Kairi and Riku' weredoing there traing ayt Yin Sid's tower the intro (Simple and Clean). When Sora woke up he heard fighting it’s Riku and he’s fighting a heartless Knight Sora helped him fight it. When they Defeated it, the knight left a message says “The Heartless are coming as we speak, Karanix will rise again!” Sora and Riku thinks it’s a warning When they looked back Kairi was gone and they both saw a giant portal in the sky releasing Heartless troopers Sora had reunited with Donald and Goofy in the Gummi. Meanwhile Atiki brought Kairi to the new Leader of the Heartless and he’s talking tothe God of the Heartless through the realm of Darkness a mirror about the other world Karada said “leave them to me” the the Emperor used the Grim Reapers' shift to bring back the Fallen heartless bosses that Sora defeated and continues draining Master Xehanort's power and Vanitas stands by the Emperor's side. Meanwhile another portal appeared in Japan. Kagome’s mom told her to take her brother Sota to safety in Inuyasha’s world before Heartless troops knocked down the door. They both got through the well. Inuyasha was expecting her and Miroku and Sango were walking by when they saw Kagome brought brother and introduced. Than they saw the same Giant Portal in the sky and Shippo was running from 3 Heartless troops until Kirara killed them all. After that they see a small portal each one that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and Kikyo saw. They went inside them all one by one and a blackout. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke up in front of the gate of Radiant Garden. After a long trip inside the gummi, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally made it, when thy saw Hollow Baston, it looks more like a HQ and they went to see what Leon did. Along the way they met Kohaku looking at it too also met Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside girls. Meanwhile, Zephiles sends Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Dread Knight, Stealth Sneak, Phantom, Prison Keeper, and Parasite Cage to find a new apprentice for him while being in Disguise in town. Inuyasha and the others were exploring the market until they heard Singing from Kurt Zisa and Trickmaster when Kurt pushed an old man than Sango walk to him "Hey, leave that poor man alone" then he got mad when he stairs at her in the eye, Kurt Zisa challenged her to a throw off. When he lost he really upset and dropped the disguise including the others started to fought and defeated also tided up Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo except Kirara got away. While she’s running she saw Kohaku talking to Sora, Donald and Goofy and they followed her to the others when they left, Phineas said "Hey, where’s Perry?." Kurt Zisa sends few Heartless troops to look for Kirara and talk to Sango for a while Guard Armor saw the troop falling from the sky by Sora. Sora, Donald, Goofy shocked to see old Heartless bosses. "It's you guys again!!" Kohaku asked “you know them?” Goofy sighed "We shore do, these were the Heartless Sora defeated in our adventures, I wonder how they came back" Kohaku saw his sister and her friends tied up, when Riku appeared and slashed Dread Knight’s right eye "Agh! Your gun regret that, Riku!" Start a fight through the town. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Prison Keeper, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper and Guard Armor, Except Phantom while they were fighting Kirara untied Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and helped Sora after she bit Stealth Sneak's tail. Miroku walked up to Phantom talked about what’s going on when Phantom’s hood cover his head then talking and gave him a gift. When Fight ended Kurt Zisa said “This isn’t over. Lets get out here!” before they left, Guard Armor took a picture of Kohaku for Mephiles when saw Phantom staying there he said “Traitor!”. Sango was happy to see her brother again "Thank you, Kohaku, i'm glad that your Safe" "Don't thank me sister, thank them." Then Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Sango, and Shippo met Sora, Donald, and Goofy except Miroku he was still talking to Phantom. Sango saw him Kagome told Sora that Sango likes Miroku. She cut half of Phantoms hood He told Sora that hes not evil anymore but he still Miroku a gift by bring his wind tunnel to life. He Saw 3 outcast heartless behind those crates there names are Sly, Lunk, and Zip. Kurt Zisa sends Neo Soldiers and a new heartless, Blox to destroy them until Yuffi, Barret, and Leon’s Mercenaries came to help'' sora. Yuffie told Sora and his new friend to follow her to Leon. Barret first met Sora for the first time as the other told storys about Sora to him. They went inside the HQ. Sora saw Leon talking to Major Monogram for report Sora met him and Carl also Dr. Von Drake. Leon told him that the heartless have a new leader “Did someone say the Heartless have new leader” Sora, Donald and Goofy Said "Your Majesty!" King Mickey was glad to see Sora again when Sly barley remember the new Leader also the strangest thing, the heartless have became intelligent and thats how they learned to talk. Monogram told Sora to keep Agent P’s secret from Phineas and Ferb. They also meet Misato Katsuragi, Leon's Air Commander for his air fleet. Yuffie showed Shikoku a male twin tail and dinosaurs when Kirara saw him she blushed when the alarm goed off the city is Under attack by the Heartless! While the others gone ahead Kohaku saw something out the window it looked like a giant bat and heard a voice in head seid “as you can see the day wreaking in is upon us, meet me at town square, and I’ll tell every thing” “Who are you, and what are you talking about?” Sango told him "Come on Kohaku" when they went outside it’s a Heartless invasion Kurt Zisa appeard Kohaku told him “what does your leader want from me?!” Kurt Zisa “Catch up with me, and the boss will tell you everything” Kohaku cased him alone when Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sota, and Shikosu went after them they met Pete and his new pal, Mortimer Sora and his friends fought them and they got away they and moved on to find Kohaku while Vincent, Leon and Barret fend off a few Heartless. They ran into Dr. Biolon tell them Burakku wants the boy for a purpose Sora sied to him bring it on “Sorry. If you want go further, your going to have deal with him!” they heard heavy foot steps it was might D- Rex he walk up to them and went “Roaaaaaar!” he picked up Kirara and threw her against the wall he walk towards her until Shikosu got in the way to protect Kirara and Sora fought it with him. D-Rex was going to fight again until his little brother came to stop.he scratched him for getting in his way again then walked back to Mephiles. While D-Rex jr. walking away with him. Kagome saw a tear in his eye and felt sorry for him they kept moving to Kohaku. Candace was Capture by Heartless troops while looking for Phineas and Ferb. And they saw him looking at Burraku, Maleficent, Pete, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on top of the steps. Kohaku ran towards him when he grasped his weapon to talk to him until he got hit in the back by an arrow by Kikyo. then he created Dark hood and he shot it back at her. Inuyasha was Shocked in rage of wanting to kill him until Kagome yells "Sit Boy". Perry kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the back Sora and his friend met him ". Barr summoned Karanix and he grabbed Kohaku and bringed him in his realm for asking Sango was shocked. Shikosu growled when he saw something in the sky It's Battler and razor wing he had a flash back the time when Shikosu gave him a scar. he fought him and Sora. they met Tedrax a mutant helped Sora defeat him. Kikyo got shoved to the ground by Atrocity, another mutant. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax fought him. Kagome saw Leon's Mercenaries running from something and Koga and Ayame got thrown to the ground by more Heartless mutants called the "Chimera" Lead by their Leader, Dr. Vixeron alongside are Toxor, Blade and Siron. Kagome got mad when she hit Powerilla with her arrow. He polled it out and the other Mutants looked back slowly at Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax and started to fight them Miroku fought Toxor, Blade battled Tedrax and Inuyasha. At the end of the fight, Dr. Vexiron called a retrea,. Toxor said to Miroku "Will meet again, monk."and the chimera left. Then Kohaku's back and wearing a new suit with a heartless emblem connected to his heart, one push of a button, Zap! Dread Knight pick up Kikyo. Burakku saw the boy and Guard Armor has Rin ready to drop her in D-rex's mouth until Sesshomaru and Jaken showed up to save her when Vanitas battled and Defeated Sasshomaru and offers Kohaku a choice, join Burakku or the little girl dies, Kohaku had no choice to join his side and do his biding so he, Burakku and the rest sing a bad guy Song called "it's pay back time!" to Sora and the other before they teleported on Palace and left. Sango was really sad including Inuyasha failed to rescue Kikyo. Goofy ask Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shikosu to come with Sora, Mickey, and Donald. they go to other worlds. Leon told Inuyasha to go with them if he want's to find Kikyo, Aerith told Sango about her brother. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo agreed to go. Donald remind Sango no sad feelings, this boat runs on happy feelings she thanked him. Sly, Lunk and Zip were doing a pose when thy fell on each other Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sota and Rin laughed with them. Leon and Major Monogram showed Sora's new Gummi ship, a bigger one, that has bed rooms and enertainment inside. Sora was excited and he met WALL-E, EVE, and MO and they took Jaken to the holding cells w, Vivi and Misato want to came along than the Adventure Begins then Sly told everyone that the guy they saw attacking the heartless was Dr. Vixerion, he used to be one of Mephiles' scientist when an accident happened Vixeron became.. a monster mutation. And Mephiles was Ansem's Servant until he vowed he destroys Sora for defeating his master then he became the heartless new leader. Meanwhile On the Palace Mephiles put Kurt Zisa and Vanitas in charge of Kohaku at all times Maleficent showed him the Portal cannon, without the "anator" in the end . Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented but it needs ancient artifacts to power it. Sesshomaru was chained on the wall and Kairi, Kikyo, and Candace were inside a hanging Cage. Then they recruit villains from various other worlds appeared to Mephiles and said "Ever since Naraku's fall, you should be more powerful than ever!" said Mephiles to the villains and they all agreed with the plans and went back to their home worlds to look for the artifacts and lay in wait for their chances of killing them. Kairi says to him "You'll never get away with this! Sora will come for me and kick your butts!" "Silence! As for you, I created you from your Nobody counter parts and drove you into darkness as Heartless 13! Now, you, 3 i wan't you to watch the Keybarers progress and report back to me" . Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion, Aqua survived and managed to escape the Realm of Darkness with the help of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Mickey's brother), Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who live in equestria until the heartless c then encountered Phineas and Ferb who are building their own Gummi Ship to so they can explore many different worlds with their friends to follow Sora and with the boys' ideas that build a Gummi ship rivaling Sora's in size and Phineas, Ferb, Bajeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls to their journey to various worlds. Suki Higurashi came along but then a Heartless attack them but Bugs Bunny (Mickey's old friend and friendly rival) came along with his own keyblade and saved everyone. "You oughta be more careful, docs Burakku is really losin' it!" *'Paradise Islands/Deep Space'': Sly, Lunk, Zip, Sota, Rin, and Phantom stayed on the Gummi ship while Sora and the group look around town when he saw Stitch and he was happy to see Sora again and Stitch introduced Sora to his Ohana Lilo, Nani then mutated heartless troopers appeared, sent by Mephiles to find something Lilo showed the group her house and her Tiki charm suddenly a knock on the door it was Kobra talking to Nani about her job and he want's Stitch to be a model Citizen so they went to town. While Nani finds a job Lilo teaches stitch about Elvis Sora and the group watched Test 1. Dancing, but not so well, Test 2. Elvis plays guitar then not so good again they tried Test. 3 and didn't work . Now they bring it all together Lilo tells Stitch "Knock em dead!" But everyone crouds him and Stitch scares everybody on the Beach so poor Nani could not find a job so she and Lilo were having a bad day David cheer them up about surfing with him Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed on the beach. it themed "(♪Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride♪)" Jumba and Pleakley were on a pulm tree Jumba said the 626 is referring to water. Pleakley has a call from the Grand Council Woman about their report on capturing 626. Jumba interrupted and says "we're going swimming" While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater; as a result, it appears as if Stitch attempted to drown Lilo. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra tells Nani he'll come tomorrow to pick up Lilo. Nani take her homw now Sora and the Group we're sad of what they just heard After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, and how Lilo and Nani "had a chance till Stitch came along", he leaves, with Lilo saying "I'll remember you though, I remember everyone who leaves so he brings the of the ugly duckling as he leaves then says "l..Lost. Lost" Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley were on shore he says "Little Monster!" Pleakley gets another call from the Grand Council Woman and they got fired now Jumba will do his way. The Grand Counsel woman sends Gantu to retrieve 626 Immediantely. Stitch wakes up and Jumba tells him to come quietly but Stitch's waiting "For what?" he step on the book "Family" " Ah! You don't have one. I made you." "Oh... Maybe i could..." "Your built to destroy. you can never belong. Now come quietly and will take you apart." Stitch runs back to Lilo as Jumba chased him. Nani waits for Cobra to arrive when Lilo that Stitch left. David tells Nani about he found a job. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara heard them Shippo shouts "Yay! Lilo doesn't have to leave!" then they saw Stitch being chased by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. They went after them to Lilo's house until Kurt Zisa and Pete appeared in their way Mickey says "what are doing here,' Pete?" "Oh not much runt just me and my pal looking for the Tiki charm, that's all." "Now Pete, luna bandits! retrieve the charm! the rest of you stay here fight these morons! as for Kohaku, your gonna get the charm for me" Sango saw her brother " "No, i wanna stay with my sister!" "All right, if you insist" then he shocks Kohaku with his switch. Sango yells "Stop it, your hurting him!" Kurt stops shocking as Kohaku groans in pain "Remember boy, your still a dog on a leash. Now get that charm or i'll make it even worse" "alright, fine, i'll go get it" "Kohaku. wait!" Kurt slams his sword in front of Sango and said "I'm a problem now!" then she got really mad and started to attack him while Sora and the group fought Pete and the rest. Meanwhile, Stitch quietly gets Lilo out until Jumba comes inside tells him he and Pleakley got fired this morning he shot Stitch but he caught the plasma ball and threw it right back at Jumba then he threw plates at stitch on the ceiling Pleakley saw it from outside the house while the Luna Bandits head inside and Kohaku is behind. After Stitch was Jumba about his mother, the ceiling fell on top of him with Jumba looking through the wreckage then Lilo was hitting him with a broom and Stitch threw him out the window Lilo leads stitch out but Pleakley was outside the back door and she shuts it sayng "They're all over the place!" and he asked Jumba what did he do to the girl they heard her calling Kobra aliens are attacking her house Pleakley tried to prevent that "No, no, no! No aliens!". Stitch wack Jumba with Nani's Car and attack Luna Bandits. Goofy Said "Whats going on up there?!". Kohaku can't find the charm he thinks lilo has it. Stitch picks up Jumba's plasma cannon but Jumba clogs it Luna bandit knew it's gunna blow saying "Run, every heartless for himself!" Kohaku heard and starts to get out. Sango wacked Kurt Zisa when he saw his bandits runnig "What are you Idiots running from?" Luna Bandits "Boss, it's gunna blow up!!" Everybody was shocked "Blast it! Fall back to the palace! come, boy!" then Sora and the group rushes to save Lilo. Pleakley gets Lilo to saftey "We're leaving Stitch?" "Trust me. This is not going to end well" Jumba and Stitch were tosing the gun to each other and Jumba won then a deserted Luna Bandit says "Oh, Nutts!" Boooom! the house exploaded as Jumba and Pleakley gotaway. after Nani got her job, she sees the smooke and a firetruck "Oh, don't turn left." she rushes to her home. Stitch survived and Sora and the gang hides in the bushes to see Lilo. As Nani and Cobra argue over Lilo's well-being, Lilo slips away to hide in the forest and finds Stitch Sora and the gang folowed her then Stitch gave her Picture back then Lilo says to him "You ruined everything" Then stitch reavels his true form to her, Sora and the gang "your one of them?" then she pushes him "Get out of here, Stitch" the in the bushes Gantu captured them. Suprise! Ha! Ha! Ha! And to here a though you'd be diffacult to catch. Ho-ho-ho. Silly me" while Nani finds Lilo she saw Gantu putting Lilo and Stitch in his container on the back of his ship. Nani tried to stop him. Stitch manages to escape before the Ship took off with Lilo. Nani was forcing Stitch to tell her where's Lilo until a plasma ball blasts the ground Jumba has finaly cought Stitch then starts beating him up While Pleakley calls "Hello? Galactic Command? Experiment 626 is in custody. We'll wait right here." then he sees Nani, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stairing at him and Jumba as he stops beating Stitch "Don't interact with her" they turn around when Nani walks up and says "Wheres Lilo?" "Who? hits him What?" "Lilo. my sister" they know her they can't help they're just here for Stitch "So shes gone?" "Look at bright side. you don't have to yell at anyone anymore." Nani cries until Stitch walks up and tells her "Ohana. Ohan means family. Family means... Both ...nobody gets left behind. Or forgoten." then he and Sora convinces Jumba to help them as he frees stitch. Jumba and Pleakley shows everyone thier Ship. Meanwhile Gantu was ready to leave the planet Lilo is helppless until she sees Jumba's Ship with Stitch wavng at her. the Gantu is Shocked to see Stitch then he chased the ship Jumba knows what he's doing. they both on each side of the mountains the Stitch crawled to the emergancy exit. When the Jumba ramed into Gantu's ship, Stitch opened the door and went out and on His ship and crawled to the back to rescue Lilo. He scratched the containor until Gantu "Little Savage! Get off my ship!" the engines hit stitch as he falls as Lilo shous "Stitch!" Stitch falls and bounces hill to hill until he lands on the road lies unconsciouse as a frog croaks. "Gantu Camputer? Locate experiment 626?" "626: located" "We finish this now" Then Stitch wakes up just in time to save a frog from Gantu the sees Lilo as she tells him "Don't leave me okey?" "Okey. Okey." a gasoline truck. Hijacking the same truck, Stitch drives it straight into an active volcano. Stitch taunts Gantu "Stupid head" and releases the fuel into the lava. The explosion launches Stitch straight into Gantu's cockpit "Gantu Ah! Your Vile! Your Foul, Your Sludge *'Man-Jungle: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were in a jungle when they heard Kirara spoke and heard singing from a herd of elephants lead by a bull elephant named Colonel Hahti was doing his morning patrolling and was inspecting his herd and to his surprise, a small boy was standing in the line. Bagheera explained to Hathi and Left with Mowgli. Sora and the Group followed them both and Sora asked why is he talking Mowgli to a village because Shere Khan, the tiger has return and swarn to kill him cause he hates man and Miroku agrees with him. When Bagheera turned, Mowgli ran off. Mowgli sat against a rock thinking and also encountered Baloo and he taught Mowgli how to fight like a bear. but when Mowgli made a weak bear growl, he's talks about like a big bear ROAR! Bagheera, Sora and the group heard it and rush to find out and to their surprise, they've never seen a small boy befriending a bear before . 'Miroku said to Bagheera "Uh, who's that bear, Bagheera?" and Bagheera said "It's Baloo, a silly jungle bum who has his own time in the world!" Bagheera told Baloo and the group take Mowgli to the Man-Village but Baloo refuses Mowgli wants to stay with him. Baloo singed to Mowgli ("Bare Necessities") while they're going down the river, a group of monkeys snatched Mowgli and Baloo got upset and Sora and the others helped him get their friend back from those monkeys "Hay Stop!" then they carried Mowgli away Bagheera said "the ancient ruins. Oh I hate to think when he meets that king of theirs." Meanwhile at the ruins King Louie met Mowgli to learn to be a human and singed ("I wanna be like you") Louie ask him about the secret of fire and continued singing. Sora, Baloo, Bagheera and the group heard music that means their getting close while inside Bagheera said"Fire! so that's what that scoundrel's after" Baloo joined in until his disguise fell apart and they escaped from the ruins when it collapses the while Mowgli sleeps. Bagheera and Baloo were talking. "Baloo you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. He has to go back to the Man Village." "I grew up in jungle, look at me" "yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye" "Yeah ain't it beautiful." "Baloo, you got to be serious about this" "Oh, stop worrying I'll take care of him." "yeah when the monkeys kidnapped him" "can't a guy make a mistake" "Not in the jungle. Baloo ,sooner or later... Mowgli will meet Shere Khan" "The tiger? What's he got against the kid" "He hates man with a vengeance. cause he fears man's gun, and man's fire" "But, Mowgli don't have those things!" "Shere Khan won't wait until he does' he'll get Mowgli while young and helpless just one swipe." .then they have to do whats for what's best for the boy. Sora and the group over heard all night. Baloo told Mowgli about returning to the Man-Village and he ran off again! the group split up in groups to find him Bagheera and Kirara went to find help. Colonel Hathi and his elephant herd was marching when Bagheera and Kirara told him to help them find Mowgli while Shere Khan heard everything and went to find the boy and said "Element of surprise, Mephiles and Maleficent will be pleased when I kill that keybearer and the lost man-cub". Sango and Miroku finally found Mowgli and sat with Agana a tree then they were being pulled up. It was Kaa, an Indian python! "Yes-s-s man-cub, s-s-s-so nice to see you again. Oh, and who are your new friends-s-s-s" and he promised Mowgli that he doesn't have to leave the jungle but he has to trust him. Mowgli "i don't trust anyone anymore." Sango said "That's not true, Mowgli" then Kaa told him he not like those other friends then singed to Mowgli (♪Trust in me♪) then he heard Shere Khan using his tail as a doorbell. he want's to know who is Kaa singing to but Kaa is trying to lie him that he was singing to himself. Than Shere Khan away to find the boy then Kaa fell Mowgli was lied again and ran off Sango and Miroku lost him. 4 Vultures Flaps, Buzzie, Ziggy,and Dizzie were talking when they encounter Mowgli he was vary sad they want to know whats wrong with him, then remind everybody got friends and singed (♪That's What Friends Are For♪) they cheered him up until Shere Khan finally found Mowgli but he refuse to run from him so gives him 10 secs start to run "It makes the chase more interesting, for me". Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Baloo saw encountered them and as they prepared to fight Shere Khan, they heard a very loud roar, It was Veli Lizard & Lurk Lizard who were sent by Mephiles to help. During the fight he clawed Miroku. After the fight, Mowgli tied a burning branch on Shere Khan's tail as he runs off. And he droped somthing a Green crystle Skull and sora closed the keyhole on there way back to the gummie. along the way the singed the Bare Necessities. Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle, Kurt Zisa, Kohaku, Pete, Mortimer, Guard Armor, and Stealth Sneak were lost. Sango checked Miroku's wound as Kaa looked at them together through the vent, Sota gave Rin some Flowers Sly chuckled at them a' *'Olympics Coliseum:' Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara got to the Coliseum and see Hercules, Phil and Zeus and he welcomed and gave a great honor to King Mickey as an old Friend they they see a Heartless with a blue logo named Golden Gladiator. who is a Heartmore. Hades appeared in a flash of light, introducing Sora, his party, Hercules, Phil, and Zeus to his Team of Heartless gladiators, based in his Underworld. Behind him was Kohaku, Sango tried to talk to him but Undead Gladiator got in the way. So Hades and Undead Gladiator challenge them to a match later on. "Okay, here's the deal. ' *'Atlantica: Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy have return to Atlantica they want to know what Ariel doing. they heard a scream "Kagome?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are merpersons, Kirara's a catfish, Zip's a Sea Neon, Sly's a Screwdiver and Lunk's a Aquatank but saw Ariel, King Trident begs Sora for help finding Melody, Ariel's daughter who ran away and they also Learned that Ursula has a sister named Morgana. Meanwhile Melody meets Tip and Dash who wanted to be heroes then She tells. Meanwhile in the ice cave, Morgana, along with Kohaku (now a merboy), Dr. Doofensmirtz (as a shark), Pete (as a walrus with a broken tusk), Kurt Zisa (as a yellow sea serpent), Aqua Rockstar and Thunder lord with *'Agrabah: Sa'luk and Kurt Zisa destroys Aladdin's wedding .' *'Keyblade Graveyard: Sora saw Terra's gravestone as he was killed by Mephiles 9 years ago, Aqua blamed herself she couldn't save him back then but Donald told that it was Mephiles' fault. Meanwhile in Sora's Gummi Ship, Inuyasha is complaining about there's no Ramen noodles in the Gummi ship' *'Dwarf Woodlands:' *'Castle of Dreams': *'Enchanted Dominion:' *'Halloween Town: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are in Halloween Town, Sora wonder what Jack is doing for Halloween this year when Lock, Shock and Barrel threw rocks at Miroku and Inuyasha and they ran off then at the town square, Then the all saw Jack. Jack Skellington is having a blast of his Party sense he left his Christmas dream behind He wanted someone to wack a Heartless it. meanwhile' *'War of The Worlds: Sora and the gang are in city and it's under attack .Count Dooku arrived iand fought Sora than Anakin Skywalker showed up with Asoka and Clone troopes Obi-won saw Sora and his Friends and explained them and went back to Curasant and to the Jedi temple. As they split into gruops, Sora, when to the temple and the other went to the Senate building as Kagome and Sango explord there as Kirara ran into jar jar and Padme' that ware Sango and she met each other'. *'Radiant Garden (2nd visit): The Heartless are attacking Radiant Garden's walls Leon send all his mercenaries to fight them off "Commander, The Heartless and Chimera are not attacking each other. It's like they're working together" "This isn't good. Sora, i need you and your friend outside and try to old the line. do what ever it takes" "No, problem. We'll handle this" . Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went to the east to fight off Pete, Flamewheel and Dark Thorn. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo will ambush Trickmaster's squads. Also Miroku and Sango will go fight off some Heartless. Before the left, Sango told Kaa to keep in eye on Sota and Rin until they come back. then Rin and Sota ran off with Kaa getting them. Pete, along with his new friends, Fat Cat, Raffish Ralph and Arch Weasel McGreed are trying to trick Scrooge to get the diamond and gold chain under his bin 'to release Solego the Chaos God. *'The Gathering Place: Ventus woke up in Aqua's arms and he survived as well. Sora and the others were fighting Heartless troopers Sango Ask one of them "Where's Mirokus?!" "The Monk? He... He's at the arena! north-west!' *'Monsters of Japan: Sora and the gang meet Godzilla' *'Treasure Kingdom: The gang meets up with Indiana Jones' *'Disney Castle: Sora and the gang head to Disney Castle' *'Wumpa Islands:' *'Paris:' *'Man-Jungle (2nd visit; Jungle Cubs verison): Aqua and her group (as animals) arrived to the Wasteland and encountered Mahra the baboon and her sons.' *'Traverse Town' *'The Seal Kingdom' *'Dragon Realms' *'Cape Suzette' *'Soul Society' *'Panda's Valley' *'Magical Underground' *'Witch Mountain' *'Kingdom of the Sun' *'TodayLand' *'PageMaster Library' *'Land of Wuz' *'Warner Bros. Studios' *'Mammoth Studios' *'Xiaolin Temple' *'El Dorado: Sora and the others meet up with Miguel and Tulio' *'Bikini Bottom: Aqua and her group went to the Krusty Krab, where they saw King Neptune trying to hurt Mr. Krabs' *'Hidden Kingdom' *'Alaskan Wilderness' *'Far Far Away' *'Equestria' *Symphony of Sorcery *'Petropolis' *'Miracle City' *'Dimmsdale' *'DuckBurg' *'St. Canard' *'Mobius' *'Big City' *'Bremen' *'Mouse America' *'Kingdom of Oriana' *'World of Pokemon' *'Mushroom Kingdom' *'Amity Park' *'Nearburg' *'Archipelago of Last Years' *'Digital World' *'Grand Line' *'H-B Town' *'Hidden Leaf Village' *'Cartoon Network Universe' *'Valley of Peace' *'Great Valley' *'Moon Kingdom' *'Jelliena' *'Retroville' *'O-Town': *'Third Earth:' *'Magical Farm' *'Enchanted Ice' *'City of Heroes: Sora and the group saw a city overrun by Heartless and chimera marching in the street. Razor wings in the Skies, Behemoths crushing building, Heartless fighting Superheroes? they also saw a strange school falling from the sky. Meanwhile at Royal Pain's lair, she's welcoming Dr. Doofensmirtz and Emperor Mephiles' bounty hunters: Black Waltz #'s 1, 2 and 3 They're planning to get some artifacts somewhere inside the school and destroy Sora's group. Sora wants to know what's the schools name "It's called Sky High" The' *'Sherwood Forest: Sora, Robin and the others steal Prince John's gold. Prince John overhears this' *'Dreadwin's Mansion: Sora and the gang were invited to Gentleman Dreadwin to his party and he brought Kohaku with him to make Sango happy then he shows then his Party will start tonight' * Mouse London: Sora drinks transformation water and he, with his party of the other eight, are transformed into mice. Ratigan has plans to rule *'Land of Dragons: Sora and the gang meet up with Mulan and Shang. ' *'Beast's Castle:' Gaston and Lafu appear to Mephiles, thus, the both joining forces to retrive the Beast's rose's power for the Portal cannon but not killing the Beast for a woman. *'Corana': *'Kingdom of The Czars': *'FernGully': *'Noah's Ark:' * Pride Lands: Everyone are transformed to lions, excluding Donald and Mickey who are a bird and meerkat. Sora, Donald and Goofy told Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome Miroku, Shippo and Sango that they had been to this world before and defeated Scar, Simba's evil uncle who killed Simba's father and his big brother, Mufasa. They've also defeated the Groundshaker, a giant heartless made by his many "ghosts". As they reach to Pride Rock, they've encountered Simba the Lion King and his family. Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa are able to recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But Sora and the gang didn't recognize a lioness that's younger than Nala. Simba introduced Sora and the gang to his daughter, Kiara who heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Timon and Pumbaa follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt but Sora thinks she can handle it herself. Meanwhile Lord Dr. Nightmare (as a lion), The Nega-Marcos, Marissa ReconGetter, Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are find and set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting . Kiara was hunting for some antelope and they start fleeing then' found Timon and Pumbaa she knew Simba promised but he lied so went hunting away from the pride lands Timon and Pumbaa went after and lost her. Then Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are spreading fire all over the fields. Kiara saw the heard running from the fire as she runs as well Zira sends her son Kovu to kill Simba. Zazu told Simba she'll be fine until Simba saw smoke as he, Sora and the others went to find her and The Black Waltz ran off while Kiara was running from the flames. Kiara fainted when Kovu came and get her to safety across the river from the fires. *'New Orleans: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are in the Bayou and must help Naveen, Tiana and Louis to find Mama Odie to become human and all because Naveen was messing with the Shadow man Sora says "You mean Doctor Facilier?" Tiana "you know him" Sora and the gang remember seeing him at Radiant Garden then as they moved on then Naveen, Tiana and Louis singed (When We're Human).Meanwhile and the Laboff's house Charlatte and Lawrence (Disguised as Naveen) until he tries to get her to think about thier wedding without being seen as the Talisman runs out of Naveen's blood when Charlotte left Doctor Facilier checks the charm and the blood is all gone then he's reduce to asking for help from his friends on the other side. Meanwhile Tiana was telling Sora, Louis and the gang about her restaurant and Naveen started to get hungry then he spotted a small swarm of flys and started to fed but it's hard with the taung then Tiana can't resist it when she saw a bug and dandiloin until her and Naveen's taungs were in a knot Sora and his friends saw it happend"Stop moving! You are making this very difficult!" Louis came in "Y'all find anything to eat yet? Oh, my. Hang on. old Louis got it coverd"Sango said to him "Louis, stop your making it worse." then Tiana and Naveen were tangled up then Louis went to find a stick Tiana and Naveen were arguing then Sora and the gang saw a firefly came "Coo! Well looky here! Girl, i guess you and your boy friend got a little carried aay. Am i right?" "He's not my boyfriend!" "Im the prince of Maldonia!" "Let me shine a little light on the situation. Excuse me. One more time now. (GRUNTING). That's more better. Yeah. It's okay, baby. I don't expload me. I ain't no firecracker! I just got my big butt glowing! That's right! Lord, you done this up good, for sure. Now where this go to at? Hang on, cap. I'm just going to give a little twist here. We're getting to know each other now! (Ray Whoops)(singing) Won't you catch a fish? Catch one, catch two. We're back in the bayou 'round fishin time" the they both were untangled Shippo thanks him "It's about time i introduce myself. My name Raymond, but everybody call me Ray" Parden me, your accent. It's funny, no?" "I'm a Cajun, bra. Born and bred in the bayou. .Meanwhile Doctor Facilier asked Mephiles and his Friends for help to get Naveen then he Singed to Lord Dr. Nightmare (who hated Mephiles), Emperor Mephiles, Dr.Vexiron, Kohaku and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Friends on the otherside") and he says "So, we got ourselves a deal?" then the Giant voodoo mask it gave him Shadow spirites send his Legion of shadows to search for Naveen for his plan to take over New Orleans and kill Big Daddy Laboff alongside him is Lawrence who wants to be ride of Naveen for humiliation and The Shadows left to find Naveen Dr. Vexiron send his Swamp prowlers to help. Meanwhile, Sora and the group thanks Ray's family' *'Berk: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara met Hiccup in a forest out side a village he said that his village was raided by Dragons! He's on his way to his first Dragon training because his Dad Stoick had deal and went off to find the nest Sora and his friends want to come as well. Mephiles and Vixeron are planning to find a legendary Dragon to find.Gobber said "Welcome to Dragon training" Astrid said "No Turning Back" Tuffnut and Ruffnut "I hope i get Serious burns. Im Hoping for some mauling on a shoulder or a Back." Astrid "Ya it's only fun until you get a scar out of it" Hiccup comes in"Ya, no kidding right? Pain, love it".Oh, Great! Who brought him hear?" Gobber comes in "Lets get started. The recruit who dues his best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon infront of the entire village" Snotlout "Ah? Hiccup just killed a Night Fury does make him disqualifide and who these new people" Donald says "Hey! Who do you think you are?" "It's okay, Donald, everybody, this is Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid". they are going to learn the dragon they will fight. Hideous Zippleback, The Monstrous Nightmare, The Deadly Nadder, The Terrible Terror and the Gronckle. ' *'Montressa Spaceport:' *'Camelot: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara meet Kayley, Garrett and a silverwing falcon named Ayden after they heard singing (I Stand Alone) and they're looking for Excalibur. First it was Stolen from King Arthur and now lost in the the Forbidden Forest Sora and the group agreed. They have to find it before Ruber does. Meanwhile Lord Dr. Nightmare with his Direr Wolves, Kurt Zisa, Kohaku and Pete are with Ruber and his Metal Warriors as they're following Griffin to where when he dropped the sword "You mythological Moron! Where did you dropped the Sword?!" "They gotta look so different from down here" until Bladebeak report that Kayley and Garret are following a Silverwing Falcon who knows where Excalibur is then they went after them. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, Kayley, Garrett and Ayden are in Dragon country as the walk through a canyon Miroku know that they're being watch and the see a shadow of a dragon insted they all met a 2 headed Dragon named Devon and Cornwall they don't like each other then they all were cased by other Dragons. Sango hits a large rock to let them hit the dragons then Cornwall sees another dragon but it's the Griffin and Ruber and his henchmen, until they escaped in the catacombs from then Devon and Cornwall can't breath fire or fly If didn't have each other, they could do a lot of things as they both singed (If I Didn't Have You) then moved on. Sora and everyone else is out of Dragon country but Devon and Cornwall can't go back because they broke a dragon's rule never help a human that they came along. Ruber and his Metal Warriors are eating slain dragon and he ordered Griffin to find them and report back with no mistakes to him but Griffin's mouth was full . and he told Bladebeak to ronda view back at the wagons to move on he said "Until i have Excalibur will join them, and the Kingdom will be mine!henchmen laugh with him". Kayley told Sora and Garret about her father Sir Lionel the they both learn about Garret's past while Devon and Cornwall try to light fire until Kagome tells them that two heads are better then one Sango and Miroku were walking together until they encountered Griffin and Kohaku on his back then they fought then they both flew away and head back to camp . Later, they discover that Excalibur is no longer where the griffin dropped it Someone or Something must have taken it Shippo saw the large foot print. Kayley is distressed and babbles on while Garrett warns her to be quiet. Because she is talking, he cannot hear the approach of .. an Arrow wounds Garret! It's Ruber and his cronies Ruber tries to kill him until Sora swat him away from him "2 words, Your nuts!".Miroku got hit by a Metal cronie with macesfor arms Sango saved him. Kayley drags Garrett away as the thorn bushes grab Ruber and his men and hold them captive while Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall got away Kurt Zisa, Kohaku and Pete followed them.Meanwhile at the wagons Juliana worries about Kayley until a metal worrier told her "no one will stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot" "You don't know my daughter" as Kayley drags the fainting Garrett into a small cave. She apologizes profusely as he lays there Including Miroku was laying next to him. She apologizes profusely as he lays there, but he tells her it's all right, and they realize that they've fallen in love as Garrett is healed by magical forest plants so as they, Miroku and Sango singed a romantic song (Looking Through Your EyesZisa watched and almost cried) and went to follow the trail.Later, the group goes into a dark cave. In the cave lives a giant, rocky ogre who who holds the sword Excalibur, and is currently using it as a toothpick. Kayley succeeds in getting the sword, they were being chased by Ruber again but she and Garrett get stuck in the way and Devon and Cornwall have to save them as the slid down the clif. they Finaly have it King Mickey sudjest that they must return it to Arthur When they arrive in Camelot, Kayley wants Garrett to go with her, but Garrett, believing his blindness would be an obstacle in their relationship, refuses, saying that he doesn't belong there, and leaves, despite his love for her. Ruber returns and steals the sword from Kayley, takes her captive, and magically fuses it to his hand. Devon and Cornwall, who see what's happening and went to tell Garrett, Ruber says to her "Don't worry i'll make sure Arther gets it back or gets it in the back laughs throw her in the wagon" then they head towards Camelot. Kayley has reunited with her mother and tells her she faild.' *'Oakley Oaks:' The gang are ii a small town and Sora saw Chicken Little ana he was very depressed and the gang wants to know what happend. The Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were surprised "Sora Wow!" "Kagome we're sorry to hear that, Chicken Little that was embarrising." "Little Thanks but everybody still won't forget about it." "Everyone What?!" "Goofy It was only a year ago" Sora told him to put the past behind Little until he told Sora and his friends about his plan "All i need is a chance to do something great to make everyone to forget the "sky falling" thing once and for all. and my dad will be poud of me again" then the gang met his friends Abby, Fish out of water and Runt who are training for the Baseball game. Abby told Chicken Little and his friends " Listen you have to stop messing aroud and deal with the problem and you and your dad talk-talk-talking." then they start training. At that game, Sora and the gang are watching. the school's team doesn't do well and is forced to let Chicken Little go up to bat but The coach tells him to just walk and let Foxy do the work. Little denounces the instructions. He swings twice and gets two strikes the third swing is a slam. Little runs. Going the wrong way, he makes a left turn. It looks as though he'll save the day. At home he and his dad finaly put thier big mistake behind them then as his dad leaves Chicken Little thanks the star for the chance. Little sees it getting bigger but coming right at him then he wakes up and hes shocked when he shoutted "Noo! A piece of the sky?! Shaped like a stop sigh?! Not again!" His dad heard and went to check his son and he went back downstairs. Little checked it then it disappeard but its Camouflaged anything it's in front of. Sora and the gang went to his house and saw the hexagon then Little gasped and "I gotta call Abby!". Then they talked aright guys. Watch this" weveryone was interessted Abby knew he didn't told his dad yet he suposed to "you, your dad talk-talk-talking." Abby "That's it we're doing an intervention. Listen you have to stop messing aroud and deal with the problem!" "Runt She's right!" "Abby please. this is what fell on me the first time." Sango went "Im sure there's a logical explanation about this." Abby thinks the hexagon could be a piece of a vehicle Donald said "It could be a piece of a space ship. what it could." Chicken Little "I just want it out of his life. gone for good everything back to normal" "Runt Like frozen pee?" "I don't care what it is! Now are you guys gunna help me get rid of it or not?" When Fish pushes a button on the back of the hexagon it started to hover and he jumped on it flies around the room and into the sky Kagome went "No!" "Runt Fish!" then Kish went into the hole and hisn glowstick started to move. Sora, Chicken Little and the gang started to follow it Sango went "Fish! Wait come back!" Abby" Sit tight, Fish!" Runt "Fish! We wiil try to save you!" then they went into the woods and they followed to the Oakey Stadium. Abby looks up and gasps "Fish!" then it was just hanging up there Miroku mentions "hmm somthings not right about this." The glowstick went spinning into a circle the field started shaking the the winds gusts around the gang thunderclap. It turns out to be part of the camouflage of an invisible UFO then Runt went for cover and Sora and his friends did the same, Abby was sairing at it when Chicken Little got her out of there and went for cover. Then when it landed, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Chicken Little, Abby and Runt watched when Out of the ship were 2 aliens in robotic suits they picked up the fence with thier minds and left. Runt complaning "Poor Fish! He's gone! Gone, man!" Abby "gasping not yet" as fish was still alive inside the ship Chicken Little went "Oh, snap.". Then the gang explord the Ship looking for Fish inside were jars of organs and eye balls. Little sees a orange object floating and it opened it's eye and started looking at him the he went to cetch up wuth the others and the liitle alien started to follow him Chicken Little "Fish." Abby "Fish. Fish" buzzing Runt freaked out "Where are you, Fish?!" Sora and the other "Shh! Shippo Quiet!" "I can't handle the presure! Go on with out me!" "Little Runt. Abby your just fine." "I'll jeopardize the mission! Endanger us all! Throw me overboard while you have a chance! Just leave me some ammo, little water, some chips if you have'em." Inuyasha said "Runt get a grip!" Kagome "Runt, calm down." Abby "OK, all right. listen. Everything's OK" "Little Runt, wheres your bag?" "Abby now breathe.Little Breathe." Runt started to choak on it and spit it out Miroku tells him to breath slowly to relax. as they moved on Runt was sing a song when he screamed as he saw Fish as a skeleton but he was behind an X-ray "All Fish!" then abby tped the glass on his helmet and Kagome and Little stoped her Fsih don't like it when she does that then they are getting out of there but abby went "Where's Runt?" Fish sees him looking at something whimpering at a map of planets with X's across then and thier world is circled! Donald gasped and went "Uh-Oh!" everyone was shocked "gasped" Little went "We're next. Run! they all escaping escapig the ship" then Chicken Little admits it and gots to tell his dad. The 2 aliens are back are the little orange alien gone known as thier son. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish ran into them and to the exit. Chicken little was holding the door close while the other escaping out "Come on, guys! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The Aliens are chasing them through the woods when 3 Heartless noa soldiers, Blade, Pete and Kohaku were following them. then Runt cursed hi tiny legs then the gang tumble down the hill and into and hide in the corn fields. The aliens turned thier claws into blads and hover by cutting the fields to find them Buzzing Abby sees the bell "The school bell we've got to ring the school bell to warn everyone! Come on! Sora and Mickey are knowing what are the aliens cutting the fields for. they're making the crop circles. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish got out of the corn fields and got to the school but he door were locked Runt pointed "They're... they're comin'." to get to the bell Chicken Little needs a soda as a jetpack when he got up there he sees the aliens getting closer. Before ringing the bell he had a flash back about his mistake a year ago Abby tells him "Ring the bell! th Aliens catchse them andSora ang the gang try to defend them. Come on, Chicken Little! Ring the Bell!" and he rings it the aliens don't like the vibration of the bell it hurts them. the whole town hears it and went to check it out but the aliens see the crowds coming and they went back to thier ship the guy says "Chicken Little! You better have a good explanation about this!" "Little There's, there's... It's a... You have to... D'oh Doo wah! Follow me! Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Aliens, here!" Chicken Littles dad came and says "It's happining again" sora and his friends help him to get everyone to the alien's space ship. Chicken Little needs to get eceryonn inside the stadium "Quick! it's taking off! everyone stops and sees a penny "Ah guys!" but manage to escape then the camera men points to Litlle as he says "OK i know it looks bad but there's an invisable spaceship right there. With aliens are about to vade Earth! Let me show. gronted" Sora knows it's taken off. then he tells him about the hexagon that hit him on the head and aguy says "It's the acorn thing all ovver again." "Im telling ya, everybody it was here!. Abby "No, Wait! There were Aliens" Runt "It's true they had eyes glowing and then the Tentacles! And a map with planets with X's through them! Aah! then his mother took him home Sora should had rung the bell an hr ago then a guy tells Buck "Why can't you keep tht child of yours under control?" everyone started blaming him until Sora tells them "Hey! Back off! He has nothing to with this! supports him Ya!" Miroku tells them "Everybudy, listen this ain't about the 'sky falling" thing anymore. This is an Alien Invasion right now! it could be tomarrow!" Inuyasha" Buck, for once and you life! your son is telling you the Truth" Donald says to the crowd " We were all with him when it happined!" Chicken Little "Dad! Dad! I'm not making this up! you gotta believe me!" Kagome "Mr. Cluck, Please! listen to you son!" the for a whikle hes says "I don't son." then the crowd went back home Buck is realy embarrissed Poor Chicken Little. No one believes the story of the alien invasion, and Little is ridiculed yet again. the orange alien has been lefted behind. and sees Chicken Little "Alien language" then the Ship pases the Gummie Ship as Sly and Phantom over hears them "alien language Emergency,Emergency1 Send Help!" the next day Chicken Little is more sad now Sora apologizes him about last night the gang tried to convice them and then abby tells him "If there was ever time to talk to your dad.. it's now" "it's too late for that, Abby" then they all leave him for alone time. then he hears more sniffling "Runt , I really want to be alone right now." he sees the same orange alien and when he got closer the both screamed when Sora and the oyher heard and went back to the backyard "Look! There! Look there! Look there!" Runt went "What is that thing?" Sango went "will you boys stop your scaring him!" Fish started to talk to then tell the gang Chicken Little "His name is Kirby?" Abby "They left him behind? Runt "Darth Vader is Luke's father?" everybudy staired and Inuyasha and Miroku went "What?" then Little promise Kirby that he, Sora and the gang will get him home until the all hear rumbling as the sky started cracking Buck came out and was shocked to the sky crackin into shapes of hexagons and they were Space ships! a Galactic Armada! Porkupin went "Whoa." then the whole town finaly know the truth and started to panic. Kirby knows them Little asks "Those are your parentss gibbers and the brought the Galactic Armada then Kirby ran off Chicken Little shouts "Watch out for the kid! Don't hit him!" Buck stops him "Son! There you are. Get in the car." Dad wait a gotta tell you something" " I know, I know! You were right! Alien Invasion. isee that now. Look up there it Is!" then he tells him it's a rescue mission the he tells him about kirby doesn't listen then "Ugh! Forget it. you wouldn't believe me anyway." then he went after Kirby. Kagome looked up in the sky for an even stranger site. *'New York: Sora and the group are dogs except Donald and Mickey who are a bird and a mouse and met Dodger, Oliver and the gang and help them to find munny for Sykes.' * The World That Never Was (consumed by the Heartless) : Xehanort transports to the World That Never Was. * 'In the End, Mephiles has finally have the last artifact and the Portal will be ready in 16 hours Meanwhile Every Leaders and Sora's friends from their own worlds gather at Disney Castle for the war against Mephiles and Vixerion. and the counsil Stoick said to them "either we don't finish them, or they'll finish us". Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara prepare for the Final battle they were going to Land of Shadows a world that used to be Twilight town buy this is where Mephiles is going to free Karanix. Every one was ready for War Sora and his friend scout ahead while their friends fight Emperer Mephiles' and Dr. Vexeron's 2 Armies together. Phineas and Ferb rebuild their old costume The Beak is Back with new friends! Mephiles, and Vixerion send out Chimeras and Heartless to destroy them but Rin told Hiccup and his friends to send out their dragons to fire at will while the AutoBots fight the Decepticons who allied themselves with Mephiles at the last minute, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, Sesshamouru, Kikyo, Max Goof, Xion, Axel, , Kayley, Garrett, Suki, Devon and Cornwall, Melody, Robin Hood are fighting Hades, Madam Mim, Starcream, Brawl and Prince John in a giant machine that Mephiles build for them . Simba and his friends and family roared out at incoming Chimeras and Mulan and Shang were the first victims of Tornado-nator, a gift from Doofensmirtz. Sora and his friends are captured in trap by Mephiles but Sly, Lunk and Zip got away them met D-rex Jr. sad and he came to he senses when Zip told him that are friends are in danger and we have to help them he stomped his way through the war to palace while Captain Rex and Cody , Lunk and Zip follow him Meanwhile in the thrown-room Emperor Mephiles and Dr. Vixerion were going to execute Sora and the group one by one starting with Miroku. Before he does it Sango kissed him it made Kagome excited the Executioner told "I hate to ruin this moment, but it's time to get this over with" but he got hit by a missile So D-Rex will Kill miroku until D-Rex Jr. came to the rescue then bite his brother's neck and threw him against the wall then he Released Miroku as he frees his friends in the cage. D-Rex Jr. was tackled by D-Rex though and different section of the palace. "Somebody, help D-Rex Jr.!". Mephiles and Vixeron had enough when they command Scorpion, Wind Dragon, King of cards, Roader, Siron and Toxxor to destroy Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara until Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, and Veil Lizard got in the way to help Sora because Namine was right that Mephiles used them soon as Kohaku started to fight Mephiles and saw giant vines speading the Palace Sango knew it's Biollante they all be separated in different parts of the Palace.Meanwhile on the battlefield Godzilla, King Ghidorah and other monsters are here to help stop Emperor Mephiles they fought off Giant Heartless Godzilla say"you ready Ghidorah?" King Ghidorah says "I was born ready right boys?". Sango and Kurt Zisa fought and defeated Wind Dragon with a new move called the human boomerang Then Siron could kill Sango Padme shot her 3 times and saved Sango until Tri-clops punched through the window to crush them then Gigan and Megalon killed him by cutting and drilling him Sango and Padme thanked them and moved on. Shippo and Trickmaster fought and defeated King of cards by burning him. Riku and Vivi are busy fighting off Mephiles' cronies: Attiki and Dustflie, along with the Black Walts # 1, 2 and 3 .Inuyasha, Kagome and Guard Armor defeated Roader by slicing of his motorwheel and stabbed through his chest. Stitch came into the Thrownroom the rescue Lilo and the Rest then battled Maleficent Dragon and Gantu while Jumba, Pleakley, EVE, WALL-E, Barret, Yuffi and Perry went up to the Tower where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Powering up the Portal Cannon in 15 mins when they did Barret and EVE barricaded the door from incoming Heartless guards Jumba tells Doofenshmirtz to turn it off but it can't for some reason, Captain Rex and Cammander Cody arrived to help and the other clones are on the battle field. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Won are looking for Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they're after Kohaku fighting Emperor Mephiles .Sango, Padme and Kurt Zisa saw Tedtrax falling with Ravager they tried to help him but Scorpion decides to battle them Meanwhile Ravager woke up saying "What happen, Tedtrax where am i the last thing i remember is my brain being shocked" Tedtrax explaned to him later right now they have to help there friends but told him to think about it.Scorpion ready to impale Padme for shooting his 2 middle legs off Tedtrax grappled him buy knocked down and he'll get stabed insted until Ravage came to the rescue. He Stabs Scorpion in the back short sercuiting his tail after that Tedtrax gave him a hammer toss by killing Scorpion in the proses Ravage apologize to Sango and Padme of the horrible things hes done and they did then Sango saw Miroku fighting Dr. Vixeron ahead until Vixeron saw Siron and Scorpeon dead saying "Noo! You killed them, you'll regret this" then he threw Miroku until Sango caught him then Sango, Miroku, Kurt Zisa, Padme, Tedtrax and Ravager went after him along the way they met up with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Guard Armor and Trickmaster. Meanwhile on a Battle fortress away from the Palace D-Rex Jr. and D-rex are still fighting and at the core of the Palace Rin, Jaken, Sota Lurk Lizard, Veli Lizard and Stealth Sneak are prying out the cournerstone of darkness and take it to thier friends. Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy finaly uaght up with Kohaku and Mephiles incoulding the outhers and they all fought Mephiles and Dr. Vixer but the retreated on the Palace on to Dr. Vixeron's Dome flyer. Sora said "Ah! They got away" then a republic cruiser showed up and they all got on outside they saw Biollante covering the Palace Rin thanked himthen they saw a giant Portal in the sky Karonix is free! but something was rong whith him, Sota see a crack on cornerstone of darkness he knows the God was apart of it Sota pulls out Sango's Sword and stabs the stone Sora see the God pain as well when he destroy the stone and The Heartless God dies and fades away Emperor Mephilles was upset that he lost. Sora and the rest saw flying fortresses but Rodan, Mothra, Megaguirus and Varan knocked them out of the sky.They saw Batler ripping off the roof of the bridge and battled Sora. Kagome shot Batler's leg, this was Batler's last stand and Shikosu bits his neck then leaves him falling to his death. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, Veil Lizard are going to everone on the ground.On the ground Leon's Sargent orders Stoick for Dragon support, Balgeet save a trooper from a soldier by blasting it. Hiccup and Toothless saw .Sora and the others are almost to Mephiles and Vixeron Blade was in persuit.meanwhile D-rex jr. rammed D-rex out the window as they're falling and fighting at the same time. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Anakin, Asoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ravager, Tedtrax and the clones were going inside the dome then each side was ready to fire Sora said "It's over Mephiles, your God is toasted" Captain rex tells them to surrender quietly until Dr. Biolon want Sora to sign a stationary of paece while they were talking a Heartless trooper saw something falling he yell"oh crud, Move!" it was D-rex then D-rex jr stomps on top of him and bite his tail then threw him against the controls the Pilot says "Emperor, Dr. we're losind altitude. We're". Meanwhile inside an old Catsle The Group watched a Video of Dr, Vixeron's experiments at the end of the fotage he said that there is no cure to change the Chimera back into Heartless Miroku battled Dr. Vexeron, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy battled Emperor Mephiles.Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Tedtrax helped jr. take down D-rex. D-rex jr. grabs his brother by the neck and threw as he fells onto of Mephiles and Vixer as they fall into a glowing green pool at the bottum and they fused together in to something big!. meanwhile Sora, Sly, Lunk, Zip,the clones cheerd they won Sango huged Miroku and kiari has reunited with Sora and Riku. Donald saw Toxxor on other side on the roof until they hear rumbling sounds. Sora and everyone saw a giant hand behind Toxxor and it crushed him then they were shocked that Vixer, Mephiles, and D-rex have combined in to Xeckutorsaur a giant monster with all of the chimera mutants DNA. Razor wings's wings on his back, D-rex's tail, Powerilla's torso, Spike's spikes, Shock shell's shell on his back, Ice claw's powers, Magmasaur's fire breath, and Rockworm armor. then launched a spike at Sora until Riku got in the way impailed sacrificing himself to save his best friend. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Anakin, Asoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ravager, Tedtrax, Cody, Rex were Shocked Kairi shouted "Nooo! Riku!!!!" Xeckutorsaurus laughed at that. Captain Rex and Cody caught his body Kagome almost cried that Riku was Sora's best friend got and and everyone got upset Inuyasha said to Xeckutorsaurus "Your gunna pay for that!" but Vixerion had no time as he flew away to destroy Sora's other friends Sora just stand there doing until Sly told there's no time to give up they're's still time to stop him so he brought Volcanic Lord, Blizzard Lord, Earth Lord, Cure Lord, Thunder Lord, Wind Lord and Metal Lord to use they're elemental energy to grant Sora a gift the Ultima Knight Armor of light and he flew to stop Xeckutorsaurus. Before he left, Ventus and Aqua gave him the legendary keyblade called the X-blade to destroy Xeckutosaurus Godzilla transform to Super Godzilla to help Sora.While their fighting, Optimus Prime watched and mentioned "One shall stand, One shall fall". They both Battled in the air through ground Sora summond a lot Keyblades of the Fallen keybearers to storm on Xeckutorsaur's wings and Phineas and Ferb threw 2 Keyblads at him to help they're friend and everybody believed in Sora one by on the said "All We know you can do it!" as he creats a ultra beam that will destroy Xeckutorsaurus. its over antd the remaining Villains are going to galactic prison except Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Lord Dr. Nightmare and his Nightmare Regime, and Megatron escaped from the fight. Some heartless made a surrender to be good now .everyone cheered Sora for thier Victory, Mickey, Donald Goofy and Kairi hugged him Sango was looking at Miroku as they saw Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were Standing thier, Kohaku walked up to Kurt "what are you stand fo..hugs him ah, what the heck! then they' apologized to each other. Trick Master demands a group hug and join the Fireside Girls. Rin kissed Sota on the cheek. Phantom bringged Riku "Sora im sorry, there was nothing i could do, he got impaled through his heart" Kairi laid tiers Riku's last words to Sora "Sora.. take care of her and takes[ Riku pasts away]"Kairi cried then one day they all arived at his grave worship his life. Tedtrax is the new leader of the cimera and went to find a new world to call home Sora and his friends will miss him ' * 'Disney Castle: after 2 days the Final battle every buddy is having a party Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, . Kurt Zisa annouced a song from a musical "Hello everyone and welcome. now heres a group you know. I like to present Phineas and the Ferb-tones (Phineas, Ferb, The "Ferbettes" (The Fireside Girls)) and Candace also Clones singed Gitchi Gitchi Goo (Extended Version) then Aqua's group singed (Do you believe in magic )" and Mushu and his good heartless singed (True to your heart) . Miroku saw Sango looking on the perch watching the star he talked up to her and they talked "Sango?" Sango "Yes Miroku?" "Watching stars?" "Yes, im glad that Vixerion is gone. and Kohaku made new Friends" Miroku "Kurt Zisa? i though you didn't like him until now." Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Xion, Axel, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Naime, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were spying them for something lovely. Miroku "Sango? you tried to save me from Vixeron is that currect?" Sango "Well, yes he could had killed you because i was worried that's all, i was scard" " but not anymore. ' Weapons ''Main Article: ''List of Weapons of Kingdom Hearts 3 Spin-Offs Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Musicals